The Calling
by Holly778321
Summary: While the Clans live in peace where they are, they are unaware of the many different cat groups surrounding them. When a mysterious kitten shows up on the borders of Thunderclan near a stream of mountains, the clans get their first taste of the outside cats spirits. Join Hollypaw in her adventures in the clans, and how she find her true Calling.
1. Prolouge

The dark sky was littered with the light of the bright stars. Below, the ground was covered with a cold frost. Leafbare was rolling around the corner, and the weather showed it. In a large open field, a black and white shecat trudged through the frost-covered grass blades. In her jaw she held a small black kitten. As she came to the edge of the field, the open land transformed into a wooded forest. She stopped before entering the woodlands. She place the young kitten down where the trees met the field. She gave the kitten a small lick on its head.

"Oh, my dear one. This is a better place. They will give you the care I couldn't. Farewell, my dear." A tear fell down the black and white shecat's cheek. She turned and bounded into the field. Then she stopped, and turned around. The kitten wailed loudly. As more tears fell, the shecat turned and ran. Even as the kittens wails become a distant sound, they rang in the shecat's ears. Soon she reached the bottom of a great stone hill. She turned one more and looked in the kittens directions. She looked in the distance for quite a while until she was joined by a large dark grey tom.

"Did you do it?" The tom asked," Did you get rid of it, Colt?"

"Yes. She's with the clans now. Hopefully Thunderclan can give her a good life. The Caven Tribe wasn't the place for her. Trust me when I say this, Dark Storm, that she wouldn't have lasted a day in the Cavern Tribe. She has her home now." Colt mewed.

" Hopefully she will be happy there." Dark Storm mused. Colt kept her head turned towards the fields direction. She still heard the young kittens calling.

"Maybe she'll be the one to set our cats free." Dark Storm. Colt turned, and fixed her green eyes on Dark Storm's amber eyes.

" Maybe. Just maybe."


	2. Chapter1

**The Kit**

Hollykit leapt at Squirrelkit, who swiftly dodged the black shecat's movements. Squirrelkit's flame-colored pelt shown bright in the Newleaf morning. Hollykit growled playfully.

"I'm going to get you!" She purred and leapt again at the orange shecat. Squirrelkit was unable to escape Hollykit's paws this time, and was sent tumbling. Before Squirrelkit could get back on her paws, the black shecat pinned her down and gave a howl of triumph.

"Hey! No fair! Get off me Hollykit!" Squirrelkit whined. Hollykit purred and jump back so the orange kit could stand.

" I win again!" Hollykit bragged, puffing her sleek black fur out. Squirrelkit rolled her eyes and licked her paw. Hollykit batted Squirrelkit's ear playfully.

"C'mon Squirrelkit! Let's play again!" Squirrelkiy huffed at the black kit's words.

"What so you can win again? No thank you. Let go see what Birchpaw and Swallowpaw are up to." and with her words said, Squirrelkit scampered off towards the apprentices den. Hollykit scrambled to her feet and started off towards her littermate.

"Wait up!" She called. She ran straight under Mallowfur, one of the senior warriors, who smiled at the sight of the little black kit. Hollykit caught up with Squirrelkit at the apprentice den's entrance. Squirrelkit was talking to Windpaw, the only other apprentice along with Birchpaw and Swallowpaw.

"Oh hey Hollykit! I'm going to assume you're with Squirrelkit. Well, sorry, Swallowpaw and Brichpaw's mentors took them hunting. They should be back in a bit though." The cream apprentice purred, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Thanks Windpaw! We'll talk to them later I guess." Squirrelkit meowed.

"Windpaw! Come on! Your joining us on the morning patrol."

A deep, rough voice called from behind the kittens. They turned around to see Windpaw's mentor, Icesnap, waiting for her, his long fluffy white tail, swishing impatiently.

"Coming! I got to go! See you later!" Windpaw called as she trotted over to her mentor. Hollykit turned to Squirrelkit.

" So now what? Everyone's busy." Hollykit huffed. The two kits thought for a moment befor Hollykit gasped.

"What? What is it?!" Squirrelkit, who was desperately bored, questioned. Hollykit smiles and looked over towards the nursery.

"I say we take down those rotten Windclan warriors that have invaded our camp! What do you say, _Squirrelstar_?" Hollykit's sapphire blue eyes glimmered, knowing Squirrelkit couldn't resist having a chance at leader. Hollykit usually filled that role as she was larger than Squirrelkit. She was older than Squirrelkit by a quarter moon, and she barely survived after nearly freezing at the Thunderclan border.

"A miracle from Starclan. If anything, the kit being alive is a blessing from Life itself." Saptree, the brown tabby medicine cat, had stated after Hollykit had survived her first week. Others had agreed, some even saying she would definitely be one of the strongest.

Squirrelkit narrowed her eyes in a playful way. She flicked her tail in amusement, knowing her sisters trick to get her to play. The orange wasn't one to turn down the leader position when offered though. Squirrelkit stood tall and puffed out her fur.

"Very well then, _Hollytail_, my loyal deputy. Let's protect our land." At Squirrelkit's last word the two kits bounded over to the nursery where there mother, Mistywing, sat talked to the other queen, Littlefuzz. Hollykit took a big leap into the air and landed on Mistywing's silver-white tail. Her mother was startled for a second, but when she saw the black kitten, she purred in amusement. Squirrelkit follow close behind and she batted at Littlefuzz's paws. The lithe white shecat mocked a scared look.

"Oh dear! We're being attacked!" Littlefuzz yelped softly, a quiet purr hidden in her words. Squirrelkit smiled at this and held her tail high.

"You can't invade Thunderclan! Fithly Windclan cats! No one cat beat Squirrelstar!" Squirrelkit stood in a proud pose, only to be tackled by Hollykit.

"Don't forget the brave and mighty Hollytail!" Hollykit squeaked as she tumbled around in the dirt with her sister. Mistywing laughed, then got up to untangle the two kits.

"You two are just balls of energy today! Why don't you go bug your father? I'm sure he'd like the company." Mistywing purred and flicked her tail to the prey pile where an large orange tabby with white paws sat eating a small vole. Hollykit got into a crouch.

"Race ya!" Hollykit squeaked and scampered. Squirrelkit took off after her sister.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called. Hollykit looked back at her sister and smile, only to run straight into the orange tom.

"Ah! Good morning Hollykit! Good morning Squirrelkit! I see your both wide awake." The orange tabby, known as Crimsonfire, smiled and gave each kit a lick on the head.

"Yup!" Both kits replied in union. They laughed and tackled their father.

"Oh, you got me again! Tricky little warriors!" Crimsonfire purred. They played for a while until there was a loud yowl outside the camp entrance.

"Someone's killed Cracklestar!"

Yowls of shock rose. The deputy, Owlsong, rose to her feet and rushed out of camp. Crimsonfire turned his gaze to the kits, who where shaking. His green eyes filled with worry.

"Go to your mother and stay with her. Don't leave her side." And with that said he ran after Owlsong. The two kits quickly ran to Mistywing who wrapped her paw around two, pulling them into the safety of the nursery. Through the bracken walls, Hollykit could see Owlsong drag the cold, dead body of their black leader, torn and bloody. She shivered, and a dark feeling convulsed her. She wanted to get closer, but remembered her fathers orders. Something about this seemed familiar, but no cat had died since she was found. She shook her gaze away and snuggled closer the her mother and littermate, but no matter what she did, she could not get her mind of the dark but familiar feeling.


End file.
